Not Forgotten
by xxthechosenonexx
Summary: Will the new slayers and potentials be able to handle the new 'big bad'
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer "Not Forgotten"  
Story by JLC

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the rights to any of the characters or ideas of _"Buffy The Vampire Slayer"_

Chapter One-

Buffy paced at the docks. Faith was with her. Faith shook her head.

"Relax B."

Buffy glanced up at her.

"Relax? Spike was supposed to be here two hours ago Faith, and it's dead quiet, when is it ever dead quiet in the middle of the night here?"

Faith raised a brow. Buffy had point. Rome was filled ghouls of all kinds...they hardly ever got the chance to take a quick breather.

The horn from the ship sounded as it came into the port. Faith smiled.

"There...see...what did I tell you? Ship is just late that's all."

"Just late?" Buffy sneered.

Faith shrugged.

"Hey, it's better to fashionably late, than really late." She said.

Buffy shook her head. She approached the ship as it began to unload. Spike came out of the ship. He glanced at Buffy and stopped for a moment. He paused and looked at her. It was a while since he had seen her, and he was with Angel...which didn't make things any easier. She still hit him right in his heart. He sighed and walked toward her.

"You're late." Buffy stated boldly.

"Sorry, I can't predict the correct speed of these freighters you know...they're not luxury liners..."

"Whatever...let's just go to the house...I don't like being out here in the dark this late." Buffy said.

Spike nodded. He looked up at Faith and smiled.

"Faith...lovely to see you again." He said. Faith shook her head.

"Sure...we're just you're here to help...we could really use it."

Spike nodded. He followed Buffy and Faith back to the house Giles had bought for the girls. The training home. Spike looked up at it. It was a large massive house...it looked new among all the old buildings of the blocks that closed around it. Than again, everything in Rome was old, even if it looked new. A strange feeling came across Spike...he felt as if he was being watch. He glanced around. He didn't see anything. He sighed and followed Buffy and Faith into the house. A small black raven flew down into the streets, from the fire escape it had been sitting on. It changed its form quickly, and now stood, a beautiful woman with creamy Carmel skin, long straight, dark hair...and eyes. Nice Asian features about her. She looked at the house Spike had just gone into and smiled. She disappeared in an instant and left the alley empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

"Not Forgotten"

Chapter Two

Spike entered the home and was greeted by Andrew. He was looking more and more like Giles every time he saw the kid. Spike smiled flatly.

"Spike...you're here...good...we could really use an extra person for training and patrolling."

"Rome is getting to be a handful for you huh?"

"No, the girls are the handful."

Spike frowned.

"How many of them do you have now?"

"Um...I don't know...last I counted I think we had at least fifty, and that's not counting what Giles has in London."

"Well...what do you need me to do?"

Andrew shrugged.

"Right now...nothing...you can get settled in. There's a room for you up on the eighth floor...we'll call you in the morning and I'll introduce you to the girls you'll be working with."

"Sounds great."

Andrew took Spike to his room. Rather than stay in the room, Spike went off exploring the large house. At his best bet, Spike figured that the house used to be some kind of boarding school; there were several large rooms with blackboards, for classrooms, and lots of smaller rooms, probably once dorm rooms like the room he had. But after a quick look around Spike headed back to his room. Spike knew better than to be messing around when there was a hand full of slayers in training, who could shove something into you if you weren't paying attention...he wasn't going to make that mistake. He sat down on his bed and eventually, closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning he awoke to the noise of Andrew pounding on his door. Spike went and answered the door. Andrew looked at him and frowned.

"I've been pounding on your door for like an hour!"

"Sorry."

Andrew huffed.

"Are you ready?"

Spike nodded.

Andrew took down the stairs, and through one of the halls to one of the large classrooms, Four girls were waiting for them.

"Okay, Spike...I'd like to meet Sara, Ruthy, Katrina, and Christa...these are the girls you'll be working with for now." Andrew turned to the girls. "Girls, this is Spike...yes, he's a vampire...but be nice to him...he's here to help us."

Christa stepped forward and looked coldly at Spike.

"A vampire whose here to help us? Please…" She turned to Andrew. "Is this a joke?"

Andrew sighed.

"No, Christa, this isn't a joke...haven't you girls been listening to Buffy's ethics class? Not all vampires and demons are evil." He waved a hand at Spike. "Spike is a good guy."

Christa lifted her head.

"We'll see about that." She went and took a seat in one of the desks. Andrew turned to Spike.

"All right...they're all yours...have fun." He waved and took off quickly...a little too quickly Spike thought. He turned to the girls. Christa looked like she was the oldest. Dark skinned, Philippino girl. Katrina looked like she was the youngest, an Asian girl, calm and quiet. She was sitting on one of the window ledges looking out. Sara and Ruthy were probably in between them.

"So what exactly, do you think you can teach us, that they can't?" Christa asked. She had some attitude. Spike frowned.

"Well...what are they teaching you?"

"Kennedy is our marks trainer...we learn martial arts, and weapons from her." Sara said. "We have different classes from Buffy...she teaches history, ethics, and we learn Latin, and Italian and folklore and mythology from Andrew...he also teaches us chemistry and physics."

"Oh." Spike muttered. He paused. "What about Faith?"

Sara shrugged.

"She's not really here that much...I think she goes and helps out in London...Kennedy isn't really here that much either...sometimes they have some of the girls they've been training for a while help out."

"Right." Spike said. He glanced at Ruthy. She was quiet...She looked up and smiled at Spike though...he figured, maybe she didn't speak English. She had very long, thick, dark hair...pale maybe...he thought. Judging from her colorful costume like clothing.

"Well...answer my question vampire." Christa sneered. Spike was starting to get annoyed with her.

"Obviously, I'm just here to help you with your field training."

"Field training?" Katrina finally said. She turned and looked at Spike. "You mean they're actually going to send us out there?" The girl was clearly terrified of the very thought, but at the very least it had gotten her attention. Spike grinned.

"Yes...I didn't come here to be some kind of instructor...I'm here for the fight." Spike replied.

"So what? You're just going to sit back while we do all the fighting?" Christa asked.

Spike grinned. He was going to love this...this was so much better than joining Angel on his hell-bent mission to destroy Wolfram and Hart...Angel had become obsessed now, with finding ways to get rid of the evil law firm, and he was still having problems with Lindsey...exactly why, they couldn't figure out how to kill Lindsey was beyond Spike...the man was just human...Wasn't He? In any case, Spike was in Rome, because he needed a break from Angel's chaotic phase or whatever it was he was in. Buffy entered the room. Spike turned. She smiled.

"Buffy." He mumbled.

"I'm going out with you guys tonight...I want to make sure that everything goes smoothly." She said. She turned to Spike. "And that you don't get them into any kind of trouble."

Spike frowned.

"Me? Get them into trouble!" He exclaimed. Buffy shook her head and turned back to the girls.

"Let's go girls."

The girls all got up and headed out the door behind Buffy. Christa glared coldly at Spike on her way out. The girl had some issues with vampires; Spike thought...that was never a good thing. He sighed and followed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy The Vampire Slayer "Not Forgotten" Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

Buffy lead Spike and the girls to the Trevi Fountain. The fountain was a popular tourist trap, and prime time feeding ground for anything undead. The girls were already on high alert. Christa had spotted a vamp forcefully taking a young girl away. She was on the go. Spike was about to go and help...Buffy grabbed him. He turned to her.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"I was going to help...that is why I am here."

Buffy shook her head.

"Christa can take care of herself...we've got them on vid cam." She reached up and touched her earpiece. "Andrew...pull up the vids, Christa went off."

"Pulling up vids." Andrew's voice echoed. "Vids are up...she's three blocks away from you guys and moving."

Buffy looked at Spike.

"All right...you want to go after her...fine...go...I'll stay here with the other girls."

Spike gave her a nod and took off to go find Christa. Spike found Christa in good shape. She was still beating the vampire. She was like Faith...if she had the skills, she should have staked the vampire by now, but she was just beating him to a pulp. Spike stepped in and pulled her off the vampire. She turned to him. He moved out of her way, pulled out a stake and shoved it into the vampire before he got up. Christa frowned.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You kill them when you get the chance, because the minuet you turn your back, you're dead." Spike said.

She shook her head.

"What do you know?"

"More than you...apparently." Spike turned as a wolf entered the alley and rubbed against his legs. Christa studied the situation.

"What the..."

The wolf changed shape into the woman who was standing in the alley before. She was all over Spike. Her fangs were clearly visible.

Christa went to move to attack her and the young woman raised her hand at her and she was frozen. She couldn't move. She frowned.

"What's the matter...don't you recognize me?" She hissed.

Spike moved away. She let out a laugh.

"No, I don't recognize you...should I?"

She frowned. She reached out and grabbed him. Her movements were swift. She was holding him by his neck. Her long claw like fingernails touched his skin. She grinned and licked her lips.

"Hmm…perhaps I need to refresh your memory." She moved in. Her eyes locked onto his. Spike was helpless. She flooded his mind with a flow of memories. Spike saw the moments of her life, leading up to the moment she fought him in the temple, and the few moments after he killed her...she wasn't fully dead when he had left her, a strange man appeared, fangs, bit down into her, his blood mixed with hers and she was changed. The woman ended the trance. She moved up to Spike's ear and whispered.

"Now you remember...Hsia." She moved away and disappeared. Buffy came running into the alley a few seconds later, she looked up at Spike. Spike swallowed.

"Spike...what happened? Andrew said you were attacked?" She asked. She looked around. Christa was standing speechless. Christa shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy The Vampire Slayer "Not Forgotten" Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Back at the house, Spike filled Andrew in.

"Hsia is the vampire slayer I killed in China." He said.

"And now she's a vampire?" Buffy asked. "Only, not a vampire like you?"

Spike shrugged.

"Apparently, she wasn't fully dead when I killed her, I just left her for dead...someone else found her, and turned her into what she is."

"Who?" Buffy asked.

Spike shrugged.

"I don't know...I only saw it happen...he was a pale skinned man with dark hair...that's all I know."

"So...what is she? She's a vampire...but she's not a vampire like you, or like the ubervamps?" Buffy asked.

"There are lots of other breeds of vampires out there." Spike said. "The way she moved, and her shape shifting...it reminds me of Dracula."

"Dracula? The guy that can't die...well...this great Spike...just great." Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy, chill out, we'll find a way to kill her." Andrew said. "I'm sure that there has to be a way...if she's a vampire, there has to some way we can kill her."

"Okay, fine...Andrew look into it...I'll go tell the other girls what they have to look out for now." She said.

Spike sat in his small room alone. He had been staring at the wall for a few hours. He couldn't shake the memories Hsia had given him. He couldn't shake the fact that he was responsible for what happened to her. There was a knock on his door. Spike glanced up. He got up and walked to it. Christa was standing on the other side. She swallowed.

"I just, wanted to say that I was sorry…for not helping you earlier."

Spike smiled.

"It's alright…she was too powerful for the both of us."

"Yes…but I already owe you one, and I don't like having debts."

"What happened to you Christa? Why do you hate vampires so much?"

Christa hesitated.

"Vampires killed everyone in my town, even my family…I wouldn't have escaped if Buffy hadn't shown up when she did."

"I'm sorry."

Christa shook her head.

"Don't worry about it…so…are you going after this chick or what?"

Spike shrugged.

"I don't know…we have to find how to kill her…she's an ex vampire slayer."

Christa nodded.

"Yeah…I heard that…so not only is she really powerful, but she'll also have moves…that kind of sucks."

"Yes…it does."

"Well…I'll be ready to back you up when the time comes."

"Thank you…I'll look forward to it." He said. She waved at him. He shut the door and turned back toward his bed. Hsia was standing in his room. She moved in a quick flash, before he could even see her, and she had him up against the wall. She held him there.

"I could kill you now…less powerful breed…it is sad that the vampire blood line spawned your kind…your kind thrives and feeds upon humans at will, without fear, while my kind is forced to hide in the shadows." She hissed.

"If you want to kill me than just do it already."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Death would be too simple…I want you to suffer!" She threw him onto the floor. Spike got to his feet quickly. Buffy kicked down the door to Spike's room. She threw a vial of Holy Water on Hsia, but it had no effect. Hsia hissed and turned to Buffy. In a instant she was holding her up…off the ground.

"Vampire slayer…you think you know everything…but you know nothing!"

Spike got back up to his feet. He kicked and knocked Hsia down. She released Buffy on herway to the ground. Hsia flew back up. Buffy pulled out a cross at her. She let out a laugh and shook her head. She released her right arm and knocked the slayer back. Spike jumped in front of her.

"Its me you want! Leave her out of this!"

Hsia smiled.

"As you wish." She approached Spike carefully. Spike watched her movements. Christa glanced in from around the corner of the door. She threw Spike a sword. Spike turned and glanced at her. He gave her a nod of thanks. Hsia laughed. She disappeared and reappeared around Spike several times…enough times that it was making him dizzy. Finally she was in front of him. He moved quickly. First a kick, and then a punch, and when he had her down, and she was being held under his strength. He acted quickly. He raised his sword and sliced off her head. She let out one last scream and her body rose up in flames. Spike moved away from the ashes on the floor. He turned and went to give Buffy a hand up. She sighed.

"We saw you on the security tapes down stairs…are you all right?"

Spike smiled.

"I am now…thanks…she didn't hurt you did she?"

Buffy shook her head.

"No…I'm fine." She turned and looked at Christa, who was standing in the door. Spike also turned. He brought the sword to her and smiled.

"Now we're even."

"Yeah…we'll see how long that lasts." Christa muttered. She walked off down the hall. Spike turned back to Buffy. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be…it's not your fault…we weren't ready…I guess I'm just going to have to prepare these girls to face other kinds of vampires…I mean, even if the ubervamps come back…they're going to have to know how to fight them."

Spike nodded.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek and headed out of the room. Buffy watched him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"For a drink…don't worry…I'll be back." He said.

Buffy sighed and shook her head. Same old Spike…she thought.

THE END

Note: This is the first Buffy fic I've written. I left Woods out, I think I'll save him for another story…but this was just a story I thought would come out cool…hopefully it did? I might be writing an Angel story sometime soon as well…we'll see.


End file.
